rhyariafandomcom-20200216-history
Estcarp Guard
Though the nearly impassible mountains act as a natural barrier and guardian to the Highlands - there is a standing militia, normally referred to as the Guard. While the standing numbers of the Estcarp Guard are not large, they are quite sufficient for the most part. In times of need, the numbers of the guard can be increased dramatically by a Call to Arms. Estcarp's ultimate commander is the High Lord. Reporting to him is the Senechal who is the equivalent of a general. Below him are the usual assortment of captains, lieutenants, sergeants, etc. The Seneschal also serves as the High Lord's military advisor and holds a seat on the High Council. Guard units are allotted to the various Marches and distributed across Estcarp in keeps and watch towers. The senior officer of an unit stationed within a march is the Defender of the March. A Defender is roughly the equivalent of a Captain and may be addressed as both Captain and Defender. Guardsmen may not take an oath to the Warder of the March. Their loyalty and oaths are to Estcarp itself...to the land and its people. Guardsmen are fiercely loyal to Estcarp, their unit, and one another. This is exemplified in the extremes they will go to in order to not leave a fallen comrade behind. When a Highland warrior falls in battle or dies far from home, their companions will take extreme measures to see the dead returned to their home March. In their belief, not bringing the dead home condemns them to forever wander in limbo seeking the White Road. Recruitment and Training All able bodied men and women of the Highlands must serve a two-year six month period the Guard. While they are given leave time to return to their home March, they will be stationed elsewhere until they've served their mandatory time. This is not meant to deprive them of their home and family, but to expose them to the peoples of other Marches. At the end of their term, they can elect to remain in the Guard and be stationed with the unit assigned to their home March or they can leave the service but would be expected to answer a Call to Arms. The initial six month training period is spent at the Guard's headquarters in Cymeria. Training is overseen by the Seneschal and his / her senior officers. The Estcarp Guard is not divided into standard divisions such as cavalry, infantry, etc. Instead, guardsmen are trained in all fields, but are ultimately assigned based on their skills although some consideration for what a guardsman is good at and enjoys helps determine their primary area of service. At the beginning of their service, all guardsmen are given a series of tests which cover abilities, skills, knowledge and their affinity. The results determine if the person goes to the Corps of Engineers or becomes a Guardsman. Engineers can and do fight. Likewise, Guardsmen can aid the Corps of Engineers if needed. When the training starts, each guardsmen is given uniforms, an older, already trained war horse and other gear. These items are theirs for life, replaced as needed by the Guard. As they are trained on each weapon, they are given that weapon to keep. Guardsmen are expected to attend the mustering of the Dikaya to choose a colt or filly that they will train. This animal also is theirs for life. If it is killed or injured and cannot continue, they can choose another colt or filly. Cross training is mandatory. All Guardsmen learn the bows, swords, and battle ax as well as any other weapons and tools of war. The very best guardsmen are always offered incentives to remain, perhaps a promotion or movement to a unit of their choice. At the end of their mandatory service or end of their career, a Guardsman is offered a pension in the form of land and/or goods for setting up house. He / she leaves the service with all their equipment and their mounts. Pensions for professional guardsmen include the above if they have been living in barracks and also include a monthly stipend and staple goods, especially for those that can no longer serve due to injury. Divisions and Organization Estcarp's Guard is made up primarily of a fast light cavalry with its members able to turn their hand to whatever is needed...foot soldering, etc. Their true force lies with the elite archers who can fire their small, lightweight crossbows with incredible accuracy from the back of a galloping horse as well as their mounted swordsmen. Guardsmens' primary duties are to act as peace keepers (policemen), protectors, and a corps of engineers. They train for war and to defend Estcarp in time of war, but their goal is to keep the peace. Cymerian High Guard Not technically attached to the Estcarp Guard, the Cymerian High Guard serves as the personal guard unit of the High Lord. The unit is made up of twelve of the highest trained and best warriors Estcarp's Guard has to offer and one who also serves as their Ryndar (roughly equivalent to the rank of Captain). The Ryndar answers to no one other than the High Lord and High Lady. The Seneschal does not have authority over him / her or the High Guard. The High Guard is hand-picked by the High Lord. Category:Organizations